


Jedao the Kitten's Trick or Treat

by redsixwing



Category: Machineries of Empire Series - Yoon Ha Lee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsixwing/pseuds/redsixwing
Summary: Spooky cute can only mean one thing in Machineries of Empire: Jedao the Kitten is on the hunt.Prepare to find out what mayhem a very small cat can unleash on a galaxy-spanning civilization.
Comments: 20
Kudos: 40
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Jedao the Kitten's Trick or Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sewn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sewn/gifts).




End file.
